


scarlet

by sewinshut



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will's past comes back in a devastating way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His head is swimming in an alcoholic haze as he opens his eye to the bright light. It takes a moment to realize where he is, its happening a lot waking up in places he didn't rest his head.  
"Well sleeping beauty wake. Decide to take a late night swim?" Hook said dragging his hook a ross the jail cell bars.  
He remembers the feeling as lift as a feather as he drifted off into the darkness. It was the first time a long time that he doesn't feel the pain. He could see her in the darkness reaching out to him and it was like none of the horrible things happened, they had never separated.  
"I was looking for some thing." Will whispers closing his eyes.  
"Ya well your lucky Ariel pulled your drunk behind out of the ocean." Emma said opening the cell door ."What were you looking for?"  
"Away out." Will said ducking his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes.  
"way out of what? What did you do?" Emma said suspicious  
"of life, to end the constant pain of this repetitive hell in which we're all force to watch you lot fight for your happy ending with out any regard for those of others." will said crying.  
"y-you were trying to kill yourself." snow stuttered from her perch on Emma desk.  
"an end to this eternal story. So if you excuse me I'm going to take a long walk off a short pier." Will said slamming the sheriffs door.

He heads to granny because he wants to say goodbye to Anastasia even if its just the stars he named after her.


	2. Chapter 2

granny shoots him a dirty look as he sits down in the back booth. He satires into the light brown coffee, its mostly hot water he knows. He's surprised she gives him any thing with how many times he's ran out on his bill. She's nicer to him than she realizes. He'll stay here till it gets dark, he doesn't have anywhere to go any way. Hes lost in thought as the door rings announcing new customers. In his defense its never been anyone for him, Robin doesn't even talk to him unless he wants something. He doesn't look up until people slide into his booth cornering him. "What do you want?" He asked drinking his spiked coffee. "You don't get to say you want to die and then walk out." Snow said out of breath sitting across from him. "That's not how this works." "How's it suppose to work? You lot talking me out of it? Because I'm Pretty sure interventions suppose to be done with people who care about you and you about them." He says taking a swig from his flask. "We care about everyone in town, including you." Charming said snatching will's flask.


End file.
